


Our Tainted History (Is Playing On Repeat)

by Sashaya



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Violence, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 04:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16256750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashaya/pseuds/Sashaya
Summary: Life with Lucifer cannot be normal. Kidnapping turned reunion with long lost spouse?Well, Amenadiel shouldn't be surprised...





	Our Tainted History (Is Playing On Repeat)

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** _I don't own any of the characters._
> 
> A/N: Unbeta'ed work. 
> 
> If you want to say 'hi' or just talk to me - pop in at [SharkTofu](http://sharktofu.tumblr.com/).
> 
> UPDATE: Now with [Russian translation](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7682728/19531094) by DragonSolar!

The elevator opens and Amenadiel is greeted by the sight of his brother, dressed as always in an impeccable suit and with his heavenly wings out in the open. His beautiful wings, that Lucifer cut off in the past and burnt, from what Maze told him. The feathers are ruffled and twitching, like Lucifer cannot control them, too worked up to smooth and hide them away. There are glass shards on the floor, seemingly forgotten, and Lucifer is nursing a glass of expensive whiskey – the only thing that seemed to survive on the table. 

His brother is towering over a familiar-looking man, who sits comfortably on Lucifer’s expensive sofa, like suddenly spurting wings are a part of his daily routine. The lazy smile and the way the man’s eyes seem to be glued to Lucifer’s body sit badly with Amenadiel and the angel is immediately on high alert.

“Brother!” Lucifer greets him, his voice high, easily showing frustration. “Glad you came by!”

“I was looking for you, Luci…” Amenadiel barely stops himself from mentioning the wings, too aware that his worry and surprise would sound like jealousy.

“Very appreciated, you and no-one else,” he doesn’t imagine the bitterness in Lucifer’s words. As always, he starts to wonder if Chloe Decker is really meant for his brother. But that, that thought is for another time, as Lucifer makes a big arch with his free arm and almost slaps his second guest. He makes a sour face, like he wished he did hit the man. 

“Don’t worry, no need to panic anymore as I’m back safe and sound, and I even found my devilnapper!” Lucifer turns to the man on the sofa. “Brother, meet my husband Cain, who thought that abduction, wings un-removal and stealing of my Devil Face are romantic gestures for a reunion.”

“Your husband…?” Amenadiel’s disbelief gets swallowed by the puff an annoyance coming from Cain. 

“I told you I didn’t get your wings back,” Cain says, sounding like he’s been repeating that for hours, only for his words to fall on deaf ears. “And I wouldn’t even know how to steal your Face. I know you have an enormous faith in my abilities, but that’s beyond my reach.”

“You did kidnap me!”

“Yes,” Cain agrees and pinches the bridge of his nose. “I have to admit that wasn’t my brightest idea. I just wanted to test a theory and I needed you gone for a bit.”

“You could’ve asked!” the glass in Lucifer’s hand sails through the air and hits the wall. At the same time, his wings straighten to their full height and smack Cain in the face. That brings a smile to Lucifer’s face. 

“I deserved that,” Cain admits, massaging his cheek. He stands up and takes a step to get away from Lucifer’s vengeful limbs. 

“Oh, come here,” Lucifer rolls his eyes and pulls Cain closer, checking his face. The cut on the man’s cheek is already closing off. “You’ll live.”

“Shocking.”

Amenadiel clears his throat, uncomfortable by the display. He’s not used to seeing his brother so careful and soft with anyone, even with Chloe. The last time he can remember seeing Luci like this was heaven, millennia ago. That at least makes him believe that Cain – _of all the beings, of course it had to be Cain, The First Murderer_ – really is his brother’s spouse, and not a ploy like Candy was. 

“Ah yes, Amenadiel,” Lucifer seems a bit embarrassed that he forgot they had an audience. He steps away from Cain. “Cain, my brother Amenadiel, our Father’s favorite child.”

“I’d say nice to meet you,” Cain’s smile is full of teeth, unconsciously flexing his right arm. “But I think we already met.”

“Trust me, I remember,” Amenadiel looks pointedly at Lucifer. “Really, Luci? Really?”

“What?”

“The First Murderer? The only one being that Father has yet to forgive?”

“As you can see, we make a wonderful pair. We have so much in common,” Lucifer takes a sip straight from the bottle. “What else did you expect of me?”

“I always expect the best of you, brother,” Amenadiel replies seriously. He knows it doesn’t show, that his love for Lucifer seems to be conditional and fickle, but he loves his brother more than Heaven. “Are you okay?”

“I’m… just bruised,” Lucifer replies truthfully, looking away from Amenadiel. His temper raises rapidly. “And annoyed! I don’t want these wings! There’s a reason I cut them before! Take them brother, they’d suit you better!”

“I wish if I could, but they are yours, Luci. Father must’ve forgiven you and give them back,” Amenadiel allows himself to show his pure admiration. “They are beautiful.”

“I don’t want His forgiveness,” Lucifer spats. “I want Him to stop meddling in my life.”

“I think you look stunning, love,” Cain chips in and Lucifer’s quick to turn his heated gaze towards his partner.

“You better stay quiet. I’m still very, very displeased with you.”

Cain raises his hands in surrender and backs away. He hops on the bar and opens the closest bottle. He waits for Lucifer to say something about desecrating his beautifully made counter, but nothing comes. 

Amenadiel collapses on the sofa, farther away from Lucifer’s wings. Just in case. 

“What now?”

“I don’t know. I thought I’d have to spend weeks trying to figure out who and how someone nabbed me, but this-this…” he gestures towards Cain. “This moron strolled in the precinct today and introduced himself as ‘Marcus Pierce’. And then had the gall to avoid me!”

“You were on a case, Lucifer.”

“I just found my husband after centuries of being alone! Forgive me that I don’t care about an already dead human.”

“I’m with Luci on this one,” Amenadiel pipes in. 

“Thank you!” Lucifer tosses him a bottle of Amenadiel’s favorite beer out of thin air. The angel grabs it easily and takes a long swing. Lucifer does a double-take and tilts his head to the side, studying Amenadiel. “Actually, you’re taking all of this extremely well, brother. I expected more… shouting, accusations. Maybe a damnation or two. Are you well, brother?”

“Let’s call it shock. I’ll be up and demanding answers in no time, believe me.”

“I trust that,” Lucifer takes the last swing from his bottle of whiskey and abandons it on the floor. Then he strolls towards the beautifully ornamented golden box and pulls out a pair of demon knives, glistening with something dark and sinister. “So who wants to cut off my wings?”

“Lucifer, what on Earth…?”

“I have a lot on my conscience, but I will not defile God’s Brightest Angel,” Cain protests loudly.  
Lucifer levels him with a weighted look.

“You’ve already defiled me. In many, many ways and different positions,” he leers at the man. “Call it foreplay, o husband of mine.”

“Lucifer!” Amenadiel booms and the coy look on Lucifer’s face turns into a pout. 

“Ruin my fun as always, brother. But don’t worry, my dear, dear husband. We will reconnect after the lost time, when my brother takes his leave.”

“Hardly can wait.”

“I will remind you both, that I’m still here,” Amenadiel sighs. “Cain…”

“Marcus.”

“Marcus, if you touch my brother’s wings, I promise I will make you suffer more than Father did.”

“An euphemism, how nice. Though, brother, you don’t have to protect my virtue. There’s nothing left of it, trust me. I made sure it was _thoroughly_ gone.” 

Cain puts down his bottle with more force than necessary, the mood shifting from playful to something more serious. 

“I know I deserve this, but do you have to talk about it?”

“Like you said, you deserve it,” Lucifer twirls the knives in his hands and puts them down, like he made a decision. “I’m sure you’re very aware that I had many partners before you so nicely found me again.”

“Lucifer…” Amenadiel speaks up. He is the last one, who would stand in Cain’s defense, but he recognizes, when his brother is needlessly cruel. 

“No, brother. I’m the Torturer, I will see to my part,” he finally puts his wings away, and the room feels few degrees colder. “At least, I don’t delude myself thinking that Marcus stayed faithful to me.”

“I never…”

“Don’t lie to the Devil, Cain,” Lucifer whispers into his ear, hot and hateful, suddenly by his side. Even Amenadiel seems surprised by how quickly he moved. “I do hate liars.”

Before the situation can get any worse, Lucifer’s phone rings. The familiar tones of ‘I Shot The Sheriff’ cut through the tension like a knife. 

“Ah, Detective Decker! Perfect timing, as always!” he picks up, falsely sweet and cheerful. “Homicide, so exciting! I’m already on my way!” he’s by the elevator before he drops the call. “Feel at home, gentlemen, but try not to destroy anything in here. Ciao!”

Amenadiel is left alone with Cain and frankly, he’s relieved that Lucifer was summoned by the detective. It was getting dangerous in here and – despite knowing that he’s never in real danger with Lucifer – he’s not comfortable with the idea of his brother’s temper exploding. Especially since he’s yet to regain his powers. 

“I should probably get going,” Cain – _Marcus_ – hops down from the counter and straightens his clothes. He looks awfully put together despite what almost happened and it irks Amenadiel. “Whatever Lu and Decker’s dealing with, I’m going to get a call about it. Better be ready for that.”

“What do you want with Lucifer?”

Cain stares at him in silence for a few seconds, like he’s contemplating just leaving. 

“I want my husband back,” he answers finally. “There’s nothing sinister about it.”

“Don’t hurt him,” is all that Amenadiel says, before Marcus takes his leave. It sounds like a request and a threat. He knows it’s both. 

He’d hate to bury Lucifer’s husband. Even if it would be completely justified. 

He leans back and enjoys his beer, switching between thinking how to preemptively punish an immortal being and how to best ask Lucifer about his wings. 

Amenadiel sighs deeply. 

His life would be easier with less dramatic family.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm rescuing Amenadiel from the writers - I love him, but I feel that most of the time he's playing the 'angry/jealous black man' trope. His and Lu's relationship could be so much healthier if sometimes they just... talked. I believe they love each other, but sometimes it's so difficult to see. 
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcome - but! Be kind about it and try to explain things in simple terms. English is not my first language. 
> 
> Leave a comment on your way out!


End file.
